This application relates generally to apparatus for transferring the kinetic energy of waves in a body of water into other forms of energy. Specifically, the invention relates to such apparatus which automatically compensates for variations in the average level of the body of water.
Many devices are known which convert the energy of waves into other forms of energy, generally employing a buoy which floats upon the surface of the waves and which is attached to the piston of a pump, while the cylinder of the pump is held stationary. Apparatus as described above is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 510,741 Walker, 450,434 Thomas, 2,855,851 Shumen, 429,617 Gray, 886,931 Bosworth, 1,073,214 Carr, 1,324,335 Bradford, et al, 1,589,403 Krause, 1,594,050 Connor, 1,962,047 Young, 3,487,228 Kriegel, 3,515,889 Kammerer, 646,199 Walker, 693,270 Hannan, 2,871,790 Weills, 3,569,725 Rosenberg.
However, none of the above-mentioned patents disclose apparatus which automatically adjusts for variations in the average level of the body of water (e.g., as caused by tides).
U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,285 to Arner, issued Apr. 3, 1934, discloses a wave motor which does automatically adjust for the average water level. However, the device is quite complicated, and would be prone to failure in an environment typically found around large bodies of water, particularly salt-water bodies.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a cylinder with an open bottom and an opening in the top is held in a stable position underwater. The opening in the top is connected to a pipe extending vertically far above the water. The pipe contains a one-way valve which prohibits water above the valve from returning to the cylinder. A float, positioned above the cylinder, is attached to a piston by means of flexible lines. As the float rises and falls with the waves the piston moves within the cylinder, forcing water up the pipe. The lines are connected to a shaft on the float which can be rotated to adjust the length of the lines between the float and the cylinder so that the range of motion of the piston remains constant during all tidal conditions. The lines wrapped around the rotatable shaft provide a much more simple and durable adjustment mechanism than the prior art.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent and more readily appreciated in the following detailed description of the presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention taken into conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: dr